The Legend of Star Wars
by Maniacal Productions
Summary: Ganondorf has been defeated and peace restored to Hyrule. Meanwhile a battle roars in space between Rebels and Imperials. It turns out that both Hyrule and the Empire are on a collision course... see what happens!
1. A Day to Remember

_Hey. Maniacal Productions, here. Just wanted to let you know that the LoZ part of the story is based off of Twilight Princess. Star Wars is Episode IV. _

**Chapter I**

**A Day to Remember **

It was noon in Hyrule. The Sun hung high in the sky, and a few stray clouds lazily floated by. Life was going on as usual. It was a peaceful end for such a catastrophic event. Only a few hours before the evil King (if you could call him a 'King') Ganondorf had been vanquished. The young hero who had defeated him, Link, was preparing to return to his normal life after returning the Master Sword to its rightful place. Of course, maybe he could make _one_ exception to his normal life…

"You're returning to Ordon already?" Princess Zelda asked, astonished. After all, Link had just saved the entire Kingdom of Hyrule, and he was going to return to his normal life, just like that? It wasn't right.

"Yeah, pretty much." He replied as he got on the saddle of his horse, Epona.

"But it's not right for you to just leave after all that you've done for us. You've saved me, the Kingdom of Hyrule, the Twilight Realm, and citizens of both. I could-"

"You're very gracious, Princess, but the people of my village are safe and that's all I want. I don't need anything else." He turned to leave but Zelda grabbed his arm.

"At least stay in the castle for a few days, until Midna leaves. Think of it as a way of me repaying you. Everything will be taken care of for you. I can have my workers take care of your village."

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt anything…" She let go of him.

"Good." Zelda smiled. "It will be my honor to have the man who saved our Kingdom residing in my castle."

* * *

"It's roomy in here." Link thought to himself as he looked around the throne room. It was. The last time he'd been in that room, that castle, was to confront Ganondorf. Those few, short hours seemed like ages ago. Now officials, soldiers, and peasants lined the walkway, their applause echoing through the room. "I didn't know there were this many people in the entire _Kingdom_, let alone this town." Link thought as he looked at the people who had come to greet him.

"Welcome to the royal life." Zelda whispered in his ear as they continued down the walkway.

Meanwhile, the Imperial Star Destroyer _Tyranny_ was in the heat of battle. It was engaged with the Rebel Blockade Runner _Tantive IV_, and its support fighters. Onboard were the plans to the Death Star. It had to be stopped.

"Sir, Rebel fighters have knocked out our tractor beam!" an excited officer reported to Lt. Commander Sarkli, commander of the _Tyranny_.

"Scramble fighters and knockout the Runner's engines! Don't allow it to escape!" He ordered. He couldn't let the _Tantive IV _escape. Failure would cost him his life.

"Sir." another officer reported. "The fighters have been scrambled. And the Rebels have hit our septic tanks."

"Get a cleanup crew down there on the double!" Lt. Sarkli ordered. Outside Imperial TIE fighters engaged Rebel X-Wings, drawing them away from the _Tyranny_. Explosions and fireballs lit up space as fighters from both sides were destroyed. The _Tyranny_ focused on the _Tantive IV_'s engines.

The officers onboard the _Tyranny_'s command deck watched anxiously to see what would happen. A few antagonizing minutes later, they watched as a tremendous explosion came from the _Tantive IV_. The ship seemed to slow down. Then the official report came from the battery commander.

"The _Tantive IV_'s engines have been destroyed!" he radioed.

Lt. Sarkli breathed a sigh of relief. Then he ordered, "Prepare to board the _Tantive IV_.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­After a glorious speech by Zelda (which was far too long for this writer to write.) and everyone had left, excluding a few of the soldiers and officials, everything was put in order.

"…so the workers will leave for Ordon tomorrow morning." Zelda finished, "Now that that's in order-"

"Princess Zelda!" A man's voice called out. As he reached the top of the stairs he called out again. "Princes-" The man slipped on the carpet, tumbling back down the stairs taking out three soldiers, two servants, two officials, and an ambassador before he finally hit the bottom.

"That _had_ to hurt." Link said aloud.

"I'm O.K.!" the man said. "But Ambassador Williams has a terrible concussion, and one of the soldiers is unconscious!"

"That voice, it can't be!" Zelda said, bewildered. Both she and Link took a few steps forward. The man reached the top of the steps, again, and wiped himself off.

"Siegfried, you're alive!" Zelda said in disbelief as she ran up and hugged him.

"Well, I guess this is one way to be greeted by the Princess." Siegfried said as he embraced her. "I am alive and kicking." Siegfried was slightly taller than Link, with long brown hair that dropped down in bangs across his face. He had blue eyes and a medium build. He was probably in his late twenties.

Link didn't have a clue who he was. He just watched and kept quiet.

"Everyone told me you'd been killed during the Battle of the Eastern Hyrule Field. What happened?" Zelda asked, still holding him.

"I was wounded and taken prisoner." He pause for a moment, then sighed. "If only General Fredrik had been as lucky as me." Zelda gave him an inquisitive look. "He was killed by Zant's archers."

Link faked a cough. Siegfried let go of Zelda, then they both looked over at Link.

"Oh, yes. Link, this is Siegfried, my Chief Advisor. Siegfried, this is Link. He's the man who saved the Kingdom.

Siegfried walked over and bowed. "It is my honor to be in your presence, Link." Link lifted his hand. Siegfried rose.

"Siegfried, why don't you show Link to his room?" Zelda asked. "It's the one on the third floor."

He turned and bowed. "Yes, my Leigh." He turned to Link. "Link, follow me."

* * *

The _Tyranny_ moved over the _Tantive IV_. It was going to force the ship into its hangar, where Stormtroopers, Officers, and Darth Vader himself prepared to board the enemy ship. But it was taking a very, very, _very_ long time.

"What is taking them so long!?" Darth Vader demanded, taping his foot impatiently.

The problem was on the command deck.

"Left!" an officer pulled the control stick left.

"Right!" an officer pulled the stick in that direction.

"Forward!" another latched on and pulled.

"Back!" said another.

"Diagonal!" said yet another.

"Three-Sixty!" the sixth and final officer yelled out as he grabbed the control stick and spun the ship around in circles. Officers and Stormtroopers were flung about the ship as it spun like a top. But some how, the _Tantive IV_ was placed perfectly in the _Tyranny_'s hangar when it stopped spinning.

"We're… good." One of the officers managed to gasp into the speaker. He was space-sick. Below, Darth Vader puked in his mask.

"They… had better… not… do… that again." Darth Vader managed to slip out. He emptied his mask and prepared to board the ship. Only now they faced a new problem...

"The door won't budge!" a Stormtrooper said as he struggled to open the door.

"Great…" one of the officers said.

* * *

"So, how did you break out of prison?" Link asked Siegfried as they walked through the castle.

"Funny story, actually." Siegfried said. "You see, one of the guards was busting his father out of prison. So he had the guard in the bubble, you know the control for each house? Anyway, they sent all the prisoners to the courtyard. Somebody just walked up in the middle of the crowd, grabbed a guy and yelled 'Hey everybody, RIOT!' And I managed to escape in the following chaos."

"Really?" Link said.

"Yeah, the guard said he was friends with some avatar guy…" Siegfried finished. They were quiet for a few minutes. Then Link broke the silence.

"So… are you and Zelda-"

"No, no." Siegfried cut him off, knowing what he was going to ask. "We're just friends. I mean, I've known her before she was born. My father was an ambassador and my uncle was commander of the Royal Guard. I've lived here practically my entire life."

"Do they still work for the Princess?" Link asked.

Siegfried got a solemn look. "They both died defending her. They were killed in the throne room. My father was killed instantly. I was told that, as my uncle's lay dying, his last word were, 'You shall pay for the suffering you have brought upon this world.' Then Zant finished him off. He was refering to you, Link."

"I'm sorry." Link said.

"It's O.K. I've come to accept what happened." He looked over. "Ah, here's your room."

* * *

"Stand clear!" A Stormtrooper shouted as the entrance of the _Tantive IV _was blown off.

"Move!" An officer ordered. Stormtroopers rushed in, firing E-11 blaster rifles. Rebels returned fire as they took cover throughout the vessel. Both Rebels and Imperials were killed as firefights broke out all over the ship.

"The Rebel Blockade Runner has been boarded." A voice radioed to the command deck. The second battle for the _Tantive IV _had begun.

_Hey, me agian. Please review and give suggestions. I'll gladly accept your help._


	2. Trouble in the Woods

_

* * *

_

_BTW, I do not own LoZ or Star Wars. But I **do **own Siegfried. I created him. _:-)

**Chapter II**

**Trouble in the Woods**

Link squinted as sunlight poured through the windows in his room. He rolled over and groaned. He was tired. But he got up, anyway. He dressed himself and went to the dining hall.

Blaster fire struck the wall next to C-3PO's head. The protocol droid and his companion, R2-D2, were running amok throughout the _Tantive IV_, searching for the escape pods.

"Leave it to us to end up on the ship that gets boarded by Imperials!" C-3PO said to R2-D2 as they hid behind a column. Rebels were running down the corridor they were in, trying to push back the Imperials as they advanced. Another firefight broke out between the two groups. "We need to move as soon as the coast is clear!"

"Be-beep-boop-bop!" R2-D2 argued, telling C-3PO that the Imperials were going to overrun the Rebels.

"Shut up! You know what I meant!" A dead Rebel fell by C-3PO's feet, startling him. "Oh, just go!" Both of them ran across the corridor, which led them to another, much smaller corridor strewn with dead Rebels and Imperials. Unlike most of the corridors, this one was black and had red lights.

"Looks like the Imperials have been here already." C-3PO said as he pressed the buttons on the control panel by the entrance. The door shut and locked.

"Beep-be-bop." R2-D2 agreed.

"Now to find those escape pods. R2-D2, look in that adjoining corridor. I'll look over here." C-3PO and R2-D2 split up and looked for the pods.

"Find anything?" C-3PO asked a few minutes later. Two rounds of blaster fire answered him.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" R2-D2 cried as he turned the corner and meet up with C-3PO.

"Oh, my!" C-3PO cried as he turned and ran away. (That is, if you can consider moving as fast as he did when he was walking 'running'.)

* * *

After a delightful breakfast with Zelda, Midna, Siegfried, and a bunch of people he didn't know, Link headed out to do… something, but he didn't know what. "Whatever royalty do, I guess." Link thought to himself. He shrugged.

He was heading down one of the many halls when several servants turned the corner and ran past Link. He grabbed one of them and asked, "What's going on?"

"There's a fireball falling from the sky!" He said excitedly, "It's headed toward the Kokiri Forest!" Then he ran off. Link followed him.

"Well, it's a good thing we finally found those escape pods." C-3PO said. "Now the only problem is I've got no clue what planet we're headed towards."

"Boop-beep-bop." R2-D2 answered.

"Earth!? What in the name of Jabba the Hutt is Earth!?"

"Beep-beep-bop."

"A planet in the Milky Way Galaxy? Shoot, we're way of course."

Link ended up in the observatory. There Zelda, Midna, Siegfried, some crazy-looking scientist, and even _more _people he didn't know, where watching the fireball fall through the sky. Link looked toward the sky. An orange fireball burned a trail of smoke across the sky as it fell to Earth. Link was in awe.

"I've got no clue what this is." the scientist said as he lowered his telescope. He paced as he pondered. "It's not a meteorite, or an aurora. It's-"

"A UFO!" Siegfried blurted suddenly. Everyone turned to him with an inquisitive look that said, "Are you whack?"

"What? Haven't you guys heard of them?" Siegfried asked .The crowd shook their heads no. "The flying saucer?" they shook their heads again. "Aliens? Area 51? The X-Files!?" Their answers were no, no, and no. "I'll just keep quiet, then." He did just that.

"Here, let me see the telescope." Link asked. The scientist handed it to him. Link used it briefly, and realized he wasn't looking at a fireball. "That's not a fireball." He said as he lowered the telescope, "That's a cylinder."

"Uh… what's a cylinder?" the scientist asked. Link turned around.

"You're a scientist for crying out loud! You're suppo-" there was a terrific thud as the fireball landed in the Kokiri forest. A cloud of smoke and dirt kicked up into the air. Birds cawed and flew up in the air. "Guys, I think there is going to be trouble in the forest."

* * *

"Move over you bucket of bolts!" said C-3PO. R2-D2 let out a shrill cry as C-3PO kicked the door of the escape pod open and he tumbled out. He hit the ground with a thud. C-3PO then proceeded to get out.

"We need to find some sort of civilization so we can send the plans to the Rebellion's leaders." said C-3PO.

"You ere', halt!" a voice ordered. A Hylian soldier came out of the bushes, sword drawn.

"Hello, I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations."

"You're a creature of the Ruminant!" the soldier said.

"The Ruminant, what's the-"

"Silence, villain! Prepare to be vanquished!" The soldier lunged at C-3PO, missing him by inches. C-3PO tried to run but it was too late. The soldier turned and swung again, decapitating him. C-3PO's head fell off his shoulders and rolled on the ground, and then his body fell sideways.

"I'd better scan the area for more of the buggers. Oh boys!" At that instant several more Hylian soldier, at least twenty, appeared from the brush, brandishing swords and spears. "Scour the area. If you find any more beasts like this one, do what ye enlisted to do."

A soldier raised his hand. "Uh… what _did_ we enlist to do?"

"Finish them off, duh! Disperse!"

With that they dispersed, searching the woods for more of the beasts.

Rebel prisoners marched down the corridors of their beloved ship, being led by their Imperial captors. The _Tantive IV _had fallen at the hands of the Empire.

"Where are the plans to the Death Star?" Darth Vader demanded to the captain of the _Tantive IV_ as he chocked him.

He smirked. "You're too late. It's gone."

"Where is it!?" Darth Vader demanded. The Rebel was silent. "Answer me!" Darth Vader demanded again, tightening his grip.

"You… wish." He gasped. With that Darth Vader finished him. Then his threw the dead captain on the ground.

"Rebel scum." Lt. Sarkli spat as he looked at the body. He then turned and followed Darth Vader.

"Lieutenant!" Darth Vader ordered.

"Yes, Lord Vader?"

"I want an expeditionary force sent to the nearest planet. If necessary I want a full scale invasion. You leave tomorrow."

"Yes, Lord Vader." Lt. Sarkli said.

* * *

Midna warped Link, Zelda, Siegfried, and herself to the spot where the fireball –err, cylinder landed. The quartet was surprised to see that the cylinder was not on fire anymore. They were also surprised to see that there were to bodies beside it.

Link approached the cylinder, cautiously, and he kicked it. Then he grabbed his foot.

"I think it's made of metal." Link said through clinched teeth. His big toe hurt.

"Let me see." Siegfried said. He walked up to it and kicked it, too. Then he grabbed his foot. "Yup, defiantly made of metal."

"I wonder what it is." Midna said to nobody in particular.

"It's an escape pod." Link said.

"Wait, what's an escape pod? And how do you know?" Zelda asked.

"It says here." Link said as he pointed to the sign on the escape pod that says 'This is an escape pod.' "I guess its use to escape some sort of vessel if it's in trouble."

"Really?" Midna asked.

"I don't know. Ask the writer."

"Hey writer-" Siegfried asked.

"Never mind that." Zelda interjected. "What about the body? There's no blood or anything," she said as she motioned to C-3PO's body. "And this one's got its head cut off."

"That would be courtesy of me, you highness." A Hylian soldier said as he appeared from the bushes. "Captain Briggs, at your service." He pointed to the bodies with his sword. "These ere' monsters are part of the Ruminant. As you can see, I took care of em'."

"Are you sure?" Link inquired. "I never encountered these ones."

"Well, what other explanations have we?" Briggs answered. "They're definitely not human, and they surely ain't anybody from a foreign country."

"Can you prove that?" Zelda asked.

"Of course, your highness. Oh merry men!" Once again the twenty soldiers appeared from the brush.

"Who does this guy think he is, Robin Hood?" Midna whispered to Siegfried. He shrugged.

"Sergeant!" a soldier with a shield and spear stepped forward. "Were ere' any more of these creatures in the Forest?"

"No, sir. None." The Sergeant answered. He then stepped back into the line.

"You see, nothing to worry about." Briggs said reassuringly.

"So, what are we going to do with them?" Siegfried asked.

"Well, we could always use the short one as the head of a battering ram." Briggs said as he discovered R2-D2.

"Fine, then." Zelda said. "And we can always bury the taller one."

"O.K, then." Briggs said. "Let's get to it." He turned around to see that the others had left.

"Stinkin' royalty…"

* * *

Lt. Sarkli was walking about the _Tyranny's _hangar, discussing the plans for tomorrow with his subordinate officer, Captain Marcus Benson. He wore the black officer uniform because he was a Stormtrooper officer, rather than the olive drab uniform used by higher ranking commanders, such as Lt. Commander Sarkli.

"I want two hundred and fifty Stormtroopers and twenty Scout- troopers with speeders sent to the last know coordinates of that escape pod." Sarkli said.

"I was told it is in a forested region of a kingdom called Hyrule, sir." Benson said.

"Very well, then. That helps tremendously. We want to avoid conflict, but if _anybody_ discovers you, eliminate them. I also want air support available if needed. Only use it sparingly, though."

"What about the walkers, sir."

"We can't use them, yet. They're too big. Somebody would surely see them." They both stopped for a moment. "Captain, I know that our expeditionary for is a small one, but it is to keep our presence concealed. As far as we know the countries of this planet are neutral. We don't need another planet to join the Rebellion."

"Yes sir. I understand, sir."

"Prepare to leave tomorrow. This mission cannot fail."

"Yes commander. The Empire's fate rests in our hands."

"You are dismissed, Captain." Captain Benson walked off. "Reports say the planet's name is Earth." Sarkli muttered to himself. "What kind of name is Earth!?" He shook his head and went to his quarters.

_As always, please review._


	3. The Pointless Expedition

_Hey. It's me again. Thanks for the reviews. And sorry it took so long to post this. Been busy with school._

_Also, this chapter is a bit more serious._

**Chapter III**

**The Pointless Expedition**

The Imperial expedition force landed under the cover of night. The two hundred and seventy one men (That's including Captain Benson) began their search, in the wrong direction.

"Alright, break up into twenty groups of ten." Benson ordered. "One scout bike goes with every group. The other fifty remain here. Radio if you find anything or make contact."

* * *

Siegfried walked up the South Tower of Hyrule Castle, checking his candle every now and then to make sure it wasn't going out.

"That's odd," Siegfried thought to himself, recalling an earlier conversation with Link. "I didn't think Midna was leaving that soon." A few minutes later he arrived at her door. He was getting ready to knock but the door opened itself, with Midna standing in the doorway. She placed her hand on her hip.

"Hi, Siegfried," She said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, just wanted to ask you something." He said. He was sort of… nervous, maybe? This was kind of awkward, after all, going up to some woman's room that he had barely known for two days in the middle of the night to ask her a question.

"Go ahead." She said, still smiling.

"Umm, how long are you planning on staying here?"

"A few weeks." She said. Siegfried gave her an inquiring look. "I have a few things I have to take care of here. Why do you ask?"

"I just need to figure some stuff out." They were quiet for a few moments. Siegfried scratched his neck. "Well, I'd better get going-"

"Wait." Midna said as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you come in for a minute? We haven't been given a chance to get to know each other, yet, after today's events."

"I guess I can-" Midna's smile grew even wider. She pulled him into her room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"Squad C, have you found the escape pod?" Benson radioed.

"Negative, commander. Continuing search." Was the reply. Benson was beginning to doubt whether or not the Death Star plans _had_ escaped with the pod, or if by some rare chance they were still onboard the _Tantive IV. _He placed his hand on his head, rubbing his temples. Five hours and they had found nothing. No debris. No escape pod. Nothing.

"Alright. It's been five hours and still we've found nothing. All squads pull-"

"This is Squad E! We have made contact, I repeat, we have made contact!" a voice radioed.

Benson smirked evilly. "The hunt is on…"

* * *

The ten Stormtroopers of Squad E twisted about the woods, firing at everything that moved. They'd already killed five of their attackers, but they still saw more lurking in the shadows.

"Over there!" one Stormtrooper pointed to his partner as an armor clad soldier brandishing a sword appeared from the brush and charged them, screaming at the top of his lungs. The leveled their blasters and fired, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"They don't have a sense of tactics, do they?" The first Stormtrooper said to the other. He shrugged. Another soldier burst from the woods, this one with a spear, and was shot, too.

They continued scouting and came upon the burning wreckage of a scout bike, _their_ squad's scout bike, the driver laying a few yards away from it, motionless. The Stormtroopers looked at each other and raised their blasters, inching forward. In the distance they heard more shots, then a muffled explosion.

"Thermal Detonator." One of the Stormtroopers mumbled to himself. His partner didn't say anything. He looked over at him to see a sword through his chest, a red stain covering the entire blade. He couldn't move. He was in shock, even as the sword was pulled out of his partner's body and raised toward him. Then blaster fire struck the enemy soldier, sending him tumbling sideways to the ground. Only mere luck had saved him. Members of Squad I had been sent to help them.

The Stormtrooper who had saved him walked up to him and asked, "You alright?" He shook his head yes. "Then let's go. We've got more hostiles to the north."

* * *

Link couldn't sleep. He was still thinking about what had happened earlier that day. The escape pod. "What did it mean? Is there some new threat lurking in the shadows?" He couldn't stand it. He needed to talk to somebody. Zelda, Midna, maybe even Siegfried. He got up out of bed, grabbed the candle, lit it, and went out of his room to find Siegfried. "He can tell me where Zelda and Midna's rooms are. Then maybe they can answer some of my questions."

About ten minutes later he arrived at Siegfried's room. He was surprised to see its door wide open, and its occupant gone. Link walked in.

"That's odd." Link thought. "Where would he be this late at night?" He looked about the room. Much like his, except Siegfried's room was somewhat smaller than his, with three windows and a painting of a man in his forties wearing an advisor's garb, another man in his forties in a knight's armor, Siegfried and Zelda. "That must be his Dad and Uncle." Link thought.

"Link? What are you doing here?" a voice asked from behind. Link turned around to see it was Siegfried. His shirt was partially unbuttoned and ruffled, and his hair was unkempt. It kind of reminded Link of a porcupine.

"Where have _you_ been?" Link asked, looking him over.

"Midna's room. I had to ask her a question."

"_Right_." Link said with a smirk. "You asked her a _question_."

"Hey." Siegfried said defensively, crossing his arms. "Don't get any ideas. I asked her a question then we talked," He looked up at the ceiling, then back at Link. "Got acquainted."

"I get you. You got 'acquainted.'"

"It's nothing of _that _sort." Siegfried said, knowing what Link was hinting at. "We're not romantically involved in any way, shape, or form. For Pete's sake, I've only known her for two days."

"C'mon, Siegfried, there's no need to hide it. I see the way you look at-"

"The same way you look at Zelda?" Siegfried said. Now it was his turn to take the offensive.

"Wh-what are you talking about!?" Link said, pretending to have no idea what Siegfried was talking about. "Uh-oh." He thought. "I went too far…"

"And the way couldn't help but to just _stare _in _awe_ at Midna's captivating beauty when you saw her true form?" Link didn't say anything. He _couldn't _say anything.

"Why don't you just tell me what you're here for," Siegfried suggested, "And we forget about this whole conversation."

"Umm, right. Can you tell me where Zelda and Midna's rooms are?"

"Zelda left an hour ago to take care of some business in Castletown. But Midna's room is in the South Tower."

"Thanks, Siegfried."

* * *

Captain Briggs didn't know what to think. Only once before, a year ago, he had seen his men get slaughtered like this at the hands of Ganondorf and Zant. He wouldn't let it happen again. With his last five men he made a decision and gave his last orders. "He turned to his men and said, "Form a line."

"Sir!? Have you lost your mind!? We don't stand a chance against-"

"We have no choice. This is war. Hyrule has been invaded by a new, unknown enemy and we must stop as many of em' as we can." The last five men formed a line, in full view of the enemy. But, they didn't shoot at them. They waited and watched.

"If we're going to form a line, form a straight one!" Briggs ordered. "Adjust to the person on your left and right." His line adjusted. "Now that's more like it!" he said appreciatively. He turned his horse forward and drew his sword.

Pointing his sword forward he cried, "Charge!" His men did as they were told. Valiantly they ran forward, weapons raised, and attempted to use their shields to some effect. The shields did help, the blaster fire melting into them. But still the soldier in the center of the line collapsed as he was hit. They managed to reach the first Stormtrooper and dispatched him. Another of the Hylian soldiers was killed between the first and second Stormtrooper. They were upon another Stormtrooper when he fired and killed one of his attackers before the other returned the favor. One of the two remaining Hylians crumpled as he was killed. The last made it two more paces forward and spun around as he was killed.

Briggs rode on, seeming oblivious to the Imperial fire. He sliced on of the Stormtroopers as he rode by. He turned and sliced another before one stood about thirty yards ahead of him, clad in all black. He smirked and leveled his E-11 blaster rifle, firing two shots. The first hit Briggs in the shoulder, the second in the chest. Briggs swerved and headed off into the forest.

* * *

Now Link mounted the stairs to Midna's room. Once he reached it he knocked on the door and was knocked sideways when the door knocked back.

"Hello? Midna asked as she looked up and down the stairwell, "Anyone there?"

"I am." Link said. Midna hurried over to help him.

"Sorry." She said. Link stood up with her help.

"It's O.K." The duo went into Midna's room. It was much like Link's. It had an overview of the castle through its three large windows, a bed, a few chairs, and an imported painting of a short man on a horse. Link sat down on the bed. Midna sat beside him.

"So, what do you need, Link?" Midna asked.

"I just need help clearing things up." He paused and looked up at her. "The escape pod. What do you think it means?"

"I don't know." She replied. "But for all we know it could have been where those creatures were the entire time. During our quest to defeat Ganondorf we were rarely in the Kokiri Forest. I wouldn't worry about it." She gave link a reassuring smile.

After a few moments of silence Link spoke again. "So, what did Siegfried come up here for?"

"We just talked." Midna smirked playfully and raised an eyebrow. "What did you _think _we did?"

"Well, uh… I mean, with you being so, uh…"

"What? Did you think he asked me out or something?" she asked.

"Well, I, uh…"

"Were you worried you wouldn't be able to get to me before Siegfried did?" Midna asked. Then she giggled, her smirk widening even more. Link was speechless.

"I'm just joking." She said, giving Link a playful tap on the shoulder. "Besides, I've only known Siegfried for two days. I'm still going to be here for a few more weeks."

"A few more weeks!?" Link exclaimed, confused. "Zelda said you were only going to be here for a few more days!"

"Well, she's wrong. It sounds to me like _she_ has something in mind for _you_." Link sat there, mouth agape, understanding clearly what Midna was hinting at.

"You don't mean…"

"Why not?" Midna asked, once again picking up her playful banter (which she seems to do a lot,) and raising an eyebrow.

"But she's a princess! And I'm-"

"The Hero of Time." And, eying him over, added, "And _very_ handsome." Link blushed and looked toward the ground. He couldn't help but to grin. Midna placed her hand on his chin, making him look her in the face. Then she said, "What? Did you think I never noticed?"

"Well, no. I didn't."

"You must forget I was in your shadow _all _the time. I was eyeballing you up _all _the time." Link blushed even more; his cheeks were as red as the burgundy drapery. "That lush blonde hair," she said, running her fingers through his hair, "Those crystal blue eyes, that face, those abs… Trust me; you're a feast for any woman's eye." She pawed at him like a cat. "Grrrrrrrrr!"

"Stop it." Link said, barely able to get the words out. He was astonished. Here he had been adventuring with Midna for over a year, never realizing that she thought he was a feast for the eye. And know she was flirting with him. It felt good.

"Not to mention you're brave, courageous, chivalrous, selfless, and strong." Midna added. "If I were in her place I would snatch you up in a heartbeat."

"Then why haven't I ever had a girlfriend?" Link inquired.

"You haven't?" Midna replied, astonished. Her playful banter and smirk was gone.

"No."

"Well…" Midna started, crossing her arms in thought. "You've probably never been that far from Ordon, and really the only girl in Ordon that's the right age for you is Ilia."

"And you can stop there." Link said, obviously not wanting to get into the subject. "We're just friends."

"Don't worry." She smiled. "I was just making a point. And besides, when people find out that Ordon is the Hero of Time's hometown, they'll come from all over to live there. She'll have plenty of men to choose from." Link nodded his head in agreement.

"So, does that mean you've never kissed a girl?" Midna asked.

Link shook his head. "No."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Midna said, placing an arm around Link to soothe him.

"Thanks."

"Well… if you don't mind…let me be the first to give you the honor." Link turned to say something, but was cut off promptly as Midna locked her lips with his.

* * *

Benson walked about the make-shift camp, pondering the situation. "If I tell Sarkli to commence the invasion without knowledge of the technological state of the other countries, it could be a disaster." He thought, mumbling his ideas aloud every now and then. "But if I don't, and the soldier- well, the commander, I suppose- of that force escaped and alerted the others, we could be in some serious trouble." He placed a hand to his head, once again rubbing his temples. He sighed, and talked quietly to himself. "Sometimes I wished I would've taken that job at the academy on Tatooine. I could be there, training Stormtroopers instead of deciding the fate of myself, some planet I've never heard of, and the Empire." Then he also thought, "For a vile, unscrupulous villain I sure do a lot of thinking." But, finally, he came to a conclusion.

He radioed Sarkli via his COM link. "Captain Benson to Lieutenant Commander Sarkli, do you copy? Over."

"This is Lieutenant Commander Sarkli. Captain, what is your report?"

"We've yet to find the plans or the escape pod, sir, but we have made contact."

There was a pause. Then Sarkli spoke again, his voice grave. "How many casualties were there, Captain?"

"Only a handful, sir. We're still taking the final count, to be sure that our findings are correct, but I estimate there were twenty hostiles killed and six Imperials killed."

"Did you dispatch _all _hostiles?"

"Yes, sir, all hostiles have been disposed of."

"Do we need an invasion force, Captain?" Sarkli asked.

"Yes, sir," Benson replied, "I believe it is in our best interests to commence the invasion. But…" He paused. "We should only invade this region of the planet."

"We're currently having a few problems with the hangar doors, but that will be fixed by midday. Unfortunately we won't be able to get an invasion force on the ground until tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir. That is all." Benson said. He thought to himself. "So, I have to get through today without be discovered, or getting myself killed." He rolled his eyes and said aloud, "Easier said than done."

* * *

A figure in a black robe moved through the streets, occasionally dodging the random peasant who was in a hurry to get to wherever they were going. Eventually he-err she, whichever it was- arrived at Telma's bar. It was a busy place most of the time, so full of people you could scarcely get in. But tonight was different. Telma had closed up early. This meant one thing. The Adventurer's Guild was having a meeting.

The figure knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. A small peep sight open and two eyes stared at her.

"What'd you want?" the voice asked.

"I need to see the Adventurer's Guild. It's of dire importance." The person answered.

"We're closed… but I guess I can make an exception." A few bolts were undone and the door opened. There stood Telma. Off in the rear, Shad and Ashlei sat at a table, talking about the defeat of Ganondorf.

"…And to think that _we_ aided Link in the liberation of Hyrule!" Shad said excitedly to Ashlei. "Do you know what this means? We're going to be huge!" Telma shut the door. "I can see it now, The Adventurer's Guild, adventurers for hire! Let me tell you, Ashlei, get involved in that horrid mess is going to be the best thing that ever-"

"Excuse me," the figure interrupted. "I am in need of your assistance."

"Of course." Shad said. "But first, who are you?"

Removing the hood, the figure revealed her face. "I'm Princess Zelda."

Shad stood up suddenly, nearly knocking his chair backwards, surprised to see the Princess of Hyrule. He took her and kissed it, then said, "Greetings, Princess, I'm Shad."

Ashlei leaned back in her chair and merely said, "Hi, Princess, I'm Ashlei."

"Here, sit down," Shad said, offering Zelda a chair. She sat. So did he. "How may we be of assistance to you?"

"Today I stumbled across an object called an escape pod…what do you think it is?" Zelda implored.

"Well, judging by the name of it," Shad answered, "It's probably something used to escape a troubled vessel. What was it made off?"

"Metal."

"Metal…"

"Wait," Ashlei interrupted, "Is this the object that was falling through the sky?" Zelda shook her head yes.

"Incredible." Shad said, "Do you know what that means?" Zelda and Ashlei shook their heads no. "This means that somewhere there is a flying vessel made entirely of metal!"

"Probably just something new the Oocca came up with." Ashlei said.

"Impossible!" Shad said. After all, he was the expert. "The Oocca couldn't create a vessel made of metal…they don't have the right tools _or _technology. We're talking about a civilization that has exceeded us in technology by millennia."

"Could they be hostile?" Zelda asked, concerned.

"If a civilization was that advanced they truly wouldn't have any use for violence. But…" Shad hesitated. "But if they did they would be able to virtually annihilate us in a very short period of time…say, a month."

"That's not _that _short of time…" Ashlei said.

"When I said that," Shad started, "I meant the entire _world_, not just Hyrule."

Just then a Hylian soldier came crashing through the door, gasping for breath and in tremendous pain. Telma hurried over and lifted him to his feet.

"Princess!" he cried out in agony.

"It's Briggs!" She said hurrying over to him.

"What's wrong with him!?" Telma implied. Briggs couldn't support himself. He collapsed to the floor. Telma and Zelda supported him as best as they could. Shad and Ashlei hurried over.

"Princess… Hyrule… has been invaded…my men are…dead…"

"How!? There's no wound-" Zelda started.

"Their weapons…fired beams of light… they…burn you...you…must…get Link! The Hero of Time… is our chance of survival…" Briggs head fell back, his eyes fixed in position. His body had gone limp. Zelda and Telma sat the poor man gently on the floor.

"Shad… how do we combat such an advanced civilization?" Zelda asked, looking up at him.

"I don't know." He sighed. "As far as I can conclude… it would be nearly impossible."

_As always, please review and make suggestions._


	4. A Sword and a Scoundrel

_I'm back! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. Busy with school. But hey, here it is!_

**Chapter IV**

**A Sword and a Scoundrel**

Outside, it poured heavily. Lightning shot across the sky and thunder sounded. Zelda burst out of Telma's Bar and ran towards the castle. Shad and Ashlei followed her. Zelda weaved in and out of the few people still on the streets. Soon enough she arrived at the castle. She startled the guards as she blew past them. They looked at each other, confused, shrugged their shoulders, and decided not to worry about it.

"Princess, slow down!" Shad demanded as he and Ashlei chased her throughout the castle. Eventually she arrived at Link's room. The door was open, the room empty.

"Siegfried," She thought, "He'll now where Link is." Frantically she head to Siegfried's room. Once she had arrived, rather than knocking on the door, she just barged right in. She tried to catch her breath. Shad, upon reaching the top of the steps that led to the hallway which Siegfried's room was in, sunk against the wall and did the same. Ashlei decided to wait by the door.

Siegfried was fast asleep, snoring heavily, mumbling something to himself.

"You've got nice eyes, too, Midna." He said.

Zelda shook him. "Siegfried! Wake up!"

"What was that, Midna?"

"Siegfried!" Zelda shook him again. "It's me, Zelda. Wake up!"

"You want me to kiss you?"

"No, Siegfried, it's me, Zelda!"

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Seeing Zelda leaning over him he said, "Hello. What brings you up her, Princess?"

"Siegfried, where's Link?"

"He's in Midna's room. Why?"

Zelda paused for a moment and thought, "Does every man in the castle have the hots for her?" She shook her head and said, "No time to explain." She yanked him out of the bed by his arm. "Come on!"

* * *

"…And did you know Siegfried's mother was from Germania?" Midna asked Link. He shook his head no. "She insisted he have a Germanian name. That's why he's named Siegfried instead of something Hylian."

At that moment Zelda burst into the room. She was soaking wet, her hair and dress a mess. She was breathing heavily. Siegfried, Shad and Ashlei were behind her.

Link stood up. "Princess, is something wrong?"

"Hyrule…has been invaded." She panted

"What!?"

"Yes," Shad added, "And we have to act _now_. The fate of the world is at sake."

Link hesitated. Midna stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, then at the others.

"Link," Shad said again, "The world as we know it will be annihilated if we don't act _now_!"

"If the evil is truly that great, I will need the Master Sword."

"Why?" Siegfried asked.

"Because… er, uh… look, it's a long story I'll explain later."

"Let's go then!" Ashlei said impatiently.

* * *

Sarkli paced. So an invasion was inevitable. What could he do? He was under Lord Vader's orders to do so now. "Maybe I shouldn't have informed Lord Vader just yet." he thought. He shrugged.

"I guess I'd better contact Benson." Sarkli said to himself. He walked over to his chair and sat down in it. He held down a button on its right arm.

"This is Captain Benson, over."

"It's me, Captain."

"Oh… what do you need, Commander?"

"How's the search going?"

"We've found nothing… wait… I just got word that we might have hostiles to the south. I'll send some squads to investigate."

"Report your findings to me, Benson."

"Yes, sir."

Silence followed. Sarkli swiveled his chair to the left and looked out the command deck at the planet called Earth. "So, this is Earth." He thought aloud. "It's different. It revolves around one star, along with seven other planets and a dwarf planet, yet it's the only inhabitable one. It has no single government. It has empires, republics, monarchies, democracies, and some form of government called communism, and they all seem to be pulling against each other." He leaned forward in his seat. "I _will_ be your undoing."

"Sir, are you talking to yourself?" a random Stormtrooper asked, startling Sarkli.

"Why, uh… no." Sarkli looked up at the Stormtrooper. "Of course not. I was just thinking aloud."

"Um, sir, isn't that the same thing?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in one of the barracks?" Sarkli inquired, irritated.

"Actually, I'm supposed to inform you of a meeting with the other commanders of the ship in the lower command deck."

"You know we have an intercom system, don't you?"

"Uh… no, sir, I don't."

* * *

Link, Zelda, Siegfried, Midna, Shad, and Ashlei decided to travel to the Sacred Grove on horseback rather than warp. Midna elaborated as they rode.

"If all six of us warped to the same place at the same time, our sub-atomic particles would split and-"

"In Hylian, please." Ashlei blatantly interjected.

"We'd vaporize ourselves."

"Sounds painful." Link said.

"Very." Shad added in agreement. He sat very uncomfortably on his horse's saddle. He felt as if he would fall off of it any minute. "How much longer do we have until we arrive at the Sacred Grove? I don't recall it taking this long the last time we traversed there."

"A few more minutes." Link answered. "We have to take the long way around."

"Why?" Midna asked.

"The invaders are in the Kokiri Forest-"

"The Kokiri Forest," Shad interrupted, "Is part of the Sacred Grove."

"Oh, well, never mind." A few minutes later they arrived at the Sacred Grove.

"Link," Midna asked, "do you remember how to get to the true Sacred Grove from here?"

"Uh…no. Let's split up into groups." Link thought for a moment. "Alright, I've got it. Shad, you go with Midna, Siegfried will go with Ashlei, and I'll go with Zelda."

"Actually," Siegfried started, "Why don't I go with Midna and Shad go with Ashlei."

"Oh, I get you!" he said sarcastically. "You want to go with Midna so you can-"

With that, Siegfried pummeled him.

* * *

"I'm telling you," another random Stormtrooper told his companion, "I saw movement over there." He indicated to a small dirt path in the forest.

"And I'm telling you you've been smoking to many death-sticks." The other Stormtrooper replied. "There's nobody over there. And besides, really you need to kick the habit-"

The other Stormtrooper stood up and pointed again, this time knocking his companion of the log he was sitting on. "There it goes again!"

"Then do something about it!" The other Stormtrooper said, clearly frustrated.

"Fine!" With that he darted of to where he thought he'd seen the movement. He made it about halfway down the path before two puffs of smoke licked up from the trees (Gunshots, apparently.) and he collapsed.

"What the…" The other Stormtrooper approached the body. He bent over and checked it. "What kind of weapon shoots metal-" Then a cutlass went through his back. A black leather boot pushed the body off the cutlass, onto the other.

* * *

Sarkli entered the lower command deck. There several officers in various uniforms sat around the table. Stormtroopers stood guard around the various entrances.

"Greetings, gentlemen." He said. The officers nodded

One of the officers, an older man in an olive drab uniform with a weathered face, stood up. "Greetings, Lieutenant." He said, "How's our search going?"

"Nothing so far, Commander Basil." Sarkli replied. "There has been a minor altercation, though. Casualties were light. Approximately five or six Imperials killed and twenty hostiles killed."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Basil said. The old officer sat back down. He indicated to a chair with an open hand. "You may sit."

Sarkli nodded and sat. Basil signaled to the Stormtroopers in the room. They turned and exited.

An officer in a black uniform and a thick brown mustache asked Sarkli, "So an invasion is inevitable?"

"Yes," he replied. "But the planet is not united-"

"A civil war." An officer in an olive drab uniform with a scar across his left eye commented.

"No, Commander Delsun." Sarkli said. "It has several independent 'Nations.' If we are able to convince some of these to join the Empire, it may make the invasion easier."

"We can use them against the other 'Nations.'" An officer in a tan uniform said.

"Yes, precisely."

Sarkli continued to fill in the other commanders on the situation.

* * *

Siegfried and Midna stumbled about in the various pathways throughout the grove. After being silent for a very long time, Siegfried spoke.

"So… what was Link doing in your room?"

Midna looked over at him with a smile. "I was just giving him some advice. He had a feeling something was wrong."

"He was right…" The duo continued to search for the Master Sword. Instead they managed to find the Lost City of Atlantis, Carmen Sandiego, and a man hiding in a cave.

"Siegfried, who's that?" Midna asked, indicating to the man in the cave. He wore tan clothing, similar to Middle-Eastern robes and vests, and he had a tan turban. His hair was black and graying. He was sitting on the ground with his back to them.

"I have no idea. Want to find out?"

Midna shrugged. "Might as well. He may know where the Master Sword is." They approached him.

Siegfried spoke. "Sir-"

The man turned around violently. "Silence! I kill you!" He stood up, menacingly brandishing an AK-47 assault rifle. His eyes were bloodshot. He had a massive beard and bushy eyebrows.

Midna raised her hand, and suddenly a black glow formed around the man, and he shot up toward the roof of the cave, dropping his weapon.

"What the…what are you doing, Infidel!?" the man ordered. "Put me down this instant! I kill you!"

"We just want to know who you are-" Midna started.

"-And where the Master Sword is." Siegfried finished.

"Oh…" The man said, crossing his arms. "Why didn't you say so? The Master Sword is down the hill to the left." He jerked his thumb to the left. "Can't miss it."

Siegfried and Midna gave each other inquisitive looks after the man's sudden change of emotion. Then Siegfried nodded. Midna dropped her hand. The man let out a cry and fell to the ground head-first. He landed with a thud. He stood up, wiped himself off, and walked toward the duo with an extended hand.

He shook hands with them, first Siegfried, then Midna, as he spoke. "My name is Osama bin Laden, but you can call me Bin."

"Thanks for the help, Bin." Siegfried said.

"Oh, and if any Americans ask where I am, you don't know."

"Right…" Siegfried and Midna walked out of the cave. Siegfried crossed his arms. "That was odd."

"Sure," Midna said, placing a hand on Siegfried shoulder. "But we found out where the Master Sword is. Let's go tell the others."

As they went to find the others, Siegfried asked Midna, "Midna, how did you do that back there?"

"How did I do what?"

"When you lifted Bin off the ground. How'd you do that?"

She gave him a smile. "That's just something we Twili can do."

* * *

Meanwhile Link and Zelda were searching for the Master Sword. Instead they found a clearing, with a small open-air shop. It had a pot full of red potion and a pot full of lantern oil. Also, there were several glass jars on a wooden table. There was no shop keeper, either, just a bird on a post.

Link and Zelda walked by it when a shrill voice squawked, "Thief!" Startled, Link and Zelda looked over to see the bird flying at them. It landed on Link's arm and again squawked, "Thief!" Then bit into Links arm.

"Ouch!" Link began flailing his arm, attempting to get the bird to release its grip. When that didn't work he smacked it with his free hand. The bird flew through the air and hit the back wall of the shop. It them slid down and landed on the floor.

Link rubbed the spot where the bird bit him. "Stupid bird…"

"Hey!" A girl's voice shouted, "Over here!" It was then that Ashlei and Shad appeared from a fork in the path at the edge of the clearing.

"Find anything?" She asked.

"No," Zelda answered. "But Link got attacked by a bird." Shad and Ashlei cackled at this.

"Hey!" Link said. "It's not funny! That hurt!"

Then Siegfried and Midna appeared from a bend in the path behind them.

"Did you find anything?" Link asked.

"Well…" Siegfried started, "We found the Lost City of Atlantis-" Midna elbowed him, cutting him off. "Yes, we did."

"Good." Shad said. "Let's retrieve it."

* * *

Later, the- uh, sextet…that's six people, right? The… uh- look, the six protagonists were nearing the true Sacred Grove…

"So," Link said, "A man named Osama-"

"Bin." Midna interjected.

"Okay… A man named _Bin_ told you where the Master Sword was?"

"That's right." Midna said with a smile.

"At first things didn't go that well," Siegfried said. He looked at Midna with a smile. "But Midna changed that." Midna smiled back and shrugged.

"Did I tell you Link was attacked by a bird?" Zelda asked Siegfried and Midna after a few moments of silence.

Siegfried and Midna fell to the ground laughing.

"Was it… the same… bird …the oil salesman owned!?" Midna managed to gasp in-between laughs.

"…Yes." That made the situation all the funnier. Siegfried took a hand to get back up. As he took it another hand put a flintlock pistol in his face. He looked up the arm holding it and saw a rough-looking man with a toothy grin.

"Uh-oh." He said. Then several more men appeared with flintlock pistols, flintlock rifles, and cutlasses.

"Oh, dear!" Shad said in dismay. "Oh, me! Oh, my! Oh, merciful Heavens! Oh, sweet Triforce!"

"What!?" Ashlei said.

"Oh, never mind."

One of the fatter men stepped forward, cutlass drawn. "Ello 'ere, puppet." He said menacingly with a thick English accent. (Actually, the entire mob had an English accent.) He smiled and revealed his rotting teeth.

"What should we do with 'em?" A man with a rifle asked.

"I say we take the loot they have on 'em and cut 'em to ribbons!" One of the taller men exclaimed.

"Or…" A shorter man with a mustache and an eye patch started, looking about the others in the group. "We could _ransom_ them. I'm sure they'll fetch a handsome price." He walked forward, taking Zelda's head by the chin. "Isn't that right, luv?"

A fist caught him in the cheek.

"Keep your filthy hands off of her!" Siegfried shouted. Two members of the mob caught the man by the arms as he sprawled backwards. He brushed them off roughly.

He rubbed his cheek. "You son of a-" He exclaimed, cocking his pistol. He leveled it at Siegfried. "I'm sure we can still fetch a handsome price for five of ye-"

"What's goin' on!?" A voice suddenly demanded. Part of the mob backed away, creating an entrance. A tall, fat man with white mutton chops (That's sideburns for those of you who don't know.) walked in. Although he was aging, he was still very imposing.

The mob re-organized, now with seven people in the center.

"Pintel! Ragetti! Get o'er 'ere!" He ordered. Two men, one of them the fat bearded man with the cutlass, the other a skinny man with a wooden eye, stepped forward. "What the bloomin' devil is goin' on here!?"

"Just tryin' to gather a little bit o' loot, Mr. Gibbs." The fat man answered.

"Yeah, loot." The skinny man nodded his head in agreement.

He smacked the fat man on the side of the head. "Quit foolin' around!" He ordered. "We're supposed to be searchin' for that bloomin' sword! Now, of with ye, go find it!"

"Aye, Mr. Gibbs." A chorus of voices echoed back. With that the mob dispersed.

He turned back around and addressed the others. "My apologies. My name is Joshamee Gibbs, but you can may me Mr. Gibbs, or wate'er else suits ye."

"Sir, did you say a _sword_?" Shad asked.

"Aye, that I did."

"What is the name of the sword?"

Gibbs assumed a thinking stance and said. "Master Sword or somethin', I recall."

"Why?" Shad asked. "Why are you searching for it?" He was getting at something…

"Jack won't tell me…" Gibbs sighed. Members of the group gave Joshamee and inquiring look. "Ye never heard o' Cap'n Jack Sparrow?" He asked. The group shook their heads no. He tried to start but couldn't. "It may make more since if I explain things. Ye might want to 'ave a seat…"

Over the next half hour, Gibbs told the group about what had transpired over the last couple of years. The Black Pearl, Beckett, Barbossa, Davy Jones, the Kraken, Calypso, he told them the whole story.

"…And that's how we ended up here. With the Black Pearl stolen by Barbossa, the bounder, we had to set sail on a dingy. We eventually went to port elsewhere, and, with Jack's wits, managed to get another ship and crew. Witty fellow, he. But a scoundrel, none the less."

"Incredible…" Shad said.

Link spoke. "Unfortunately, Jack can't have the sword."

"It's _Cap'n _Jack. And why not?" Gibbs enquired.

Link was pondering whether or not to tell Joshamee Gibbs about what had happened when Zelda tapped on the shoulder. She whispered something in his ear. He nodded his head.

"Why don't you take us to meet Captain Jack, Mr. Gibbs?" Link asked.

"Might as well, I highly doubt the bloomin' sword even exists."

* * *

After a short walk, Link, Zelda, Siegfried, Midna, Shad, Ashlei, and Mr. Gibbs arrived in what once was a building. It was now ruble. There stood the mob of people- err, pirates, now that that was established, staring a two stone statues that guarded the entryway to the true Sacred Grove. A man in a black cloak with a brown tricorne hat was screaming obscenities at the statues.

"…Fine then! Don't open the bloody door for me!" He put his back to them.

"Jack!" Gibbs called out, "What're ye doing!?"

Jack signaled for Gibbs. He walked over to him, and Link, Zelda, Siegfried, Midna, Shad, and Ashlei followed.

"Cap'n, what's the matter?" Gibbs asked.

"It's those bloody statues!" Jack said, pointing at them. "They won't- Wait a minute! Who the devil are they!?" Jack asked, indicating to the six people behind Gibbs.

He indicated to each person as he said their name. "This is Link, Zelda, Siegfried, Midna-"

"What the bleedin' heck is that!?" Jack exclaimed, pointing at Midna.

Luckily Midna explained her species to Master Gibbs on the way to meet Jack. "That's Midna, Cap'n. She's a Twili, a person from the Twilight Realm. The Twilight Realm's a…" He shook his head. "Never mind. She's like we people, only she looks different."

Jack twitched. "Oh. My apologies, luv." He placed his hand on his chin, eying Midna from head to toe. Then he smirked "Now that you say that, she is quite the looker."

At this Midna blushed. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, do proceed." Jack said.

"This is Shad, and this is Ashlei." Joshamee finished.

"Ello' ere', luv." Jack said, eying Ashlei over. Me name is Captain Jack Sparrow." He said, taking of his hat and bowing.

"Now, you were saying', Cap'n?" Gibbs asked his captain.

"Oh, right. The map we got from those Frenchies led me here, and the sword is beyond that door." He pointed at the two statues. "But _those_ bloody things won't let me in there!"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "The statues won't let you in?" He said in disbelief. It was now clear that Captain Jack Sparrow was plainly of his rocker.

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed. He looked to the mob of pirates. So did Gibbs. They nodded their heads in agreement. "Ye see, said statues keep asking me if I want to enter the 'Sacred Grove.' I say 'Aye.' They tell me to answer a riddle. I tell them to tell me the riddle. So I think, then I answer it. They tell me it's the right answer, but don't open the bleedin' door."

"Try it again." Link said.

He raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"Try it again."

Jack rolled his eyes and walked over to the middle of the Triforce emblem and stood there. The rivets that ran down the statues glowed blue. The eyes did the same.

"Jack Sparrow," One of the statues said in a booming voice, "Do you wish to enter the true Sacred Grove?"

"Aye, and it's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow!"

"Then you must choose to answer this riddle."

Jack turned to Link, who mouthed to him, "No."

"What?" Jack mouthed back.

"Tell him no."

Jack rolled his eyes and said, "No."

"Very well." The statue boomed. With that the door to the true Sacred Grove rose, and the statues stopped glowing.

Jack's jaw dropped. "You've _got _to be _kiddin'_ me."

"No." Link said as he, Zelda, Siegfried, Midna, Shad, and Ashlei passed him and went up the stairs into the grove. "That's it."

Jack shook his head. He signaled for the others to stay there, except for Gibbs.

When Jack reached the top of the stairs he parted those already there and beheld what he'd been searching for. There stood a sword in a stone block.

"Not much to look at," Jack said, walking toward it. "But-"

"What are you doing!?" Siegfried exclaimed.

"That's the sword of evil's bane!" Zelda said. "You simply can't walk up and take it!"

"That's what I intend to do, luv." Jack said. "Besides, it wouldn't be the first thing I've stolen."

"_Commandeered_, Jack. Like the _Interceptor_." His first mate reminded him.

He turned around and faced his first mate. "Aye, like that." Jack turned back around and walked toward the sword, then turned back around. "But you can't rally commandeer a sword, can you?" Gibbs shrugged.

"But you can't-"

"Usually," Jack started, turning back around (again) and faced the irritating woman. "I would just ignore your warnin' and take the thing, but… after that whole ordeal…" He thought for a moment, and with a flick of his wrist he said, "I'll just go ahead and ignore your warnin' and take the thing." He smiled and nodded.

He turned back around to pick it up but Link was already pulling the sword from the stone. He latched on to it. They pulled it out, then proceeded to have a tog-o-war to reclaim it.

"Let go of it!" Link demanded.

"'Fraid I can't, mate." Jack said. "Nothin's gonna stand between me and eternal life." With this the tug-o-war stopped, and Link, Zelda, Siegfried, Midna, Shad, Ashlei, _and _Mr. Gibbs gave him inquiring looks.

"You're jokin', right?" Gibbs asked his captain.

"Uh…no, I'm not." Jack replied.

"And just what do ye intend to _do_ with the sword?" Gibbs asked.

"I…don't know yet, but tis' key to findin' the Fountain of Youth." He looked back at Link. "Now, w'ere were we?" He thought and made several faces, then said, "Oh, yes. Now I remember."

With that he punched Link in the cheek, reeling him backwards. Link recovered and returned the favor with a blow to Jacks stomach, then a punch to the cheek. This caused Jack and Link to loose their grips on the sword, sending it flying. It hit the ground and skidded to a halt. Jack and Link looked at the sword, then at each other. Then Jack ran after the sword. But before he could reach it link tackled him, put Jack on his back.

Link covered him and started landing blow after blow to Jack's face. He managed to make a different expression each time he was punched. About the fifth or sixth punch he grabbed Link's arm, and the back of his head, and head-butted him. Link rolled off of Jack. Jack stood up, smiled sarcastically down at Link then turned around and was clothes-lined by Siegfried. Jack picked himself up and faced Siegfried, who swung at him again, but Jack ducked under the blow and kneed his attacker below the belt.

Siegfried grabbed at the pained area and said, "That… was _low_."

"Aye, it was, mate, it was." Jack nodded in agreement. Then he punched Siegfried and knocked him to the ground. He turned and ran after the sword, but this time a shoe hit him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground, face-first. He looked up and reached for the sword (It was now only inches from him.) but a foot stepped down on his fingers with a loud crunch. He crossed his eyes, mouth agape in pain. He looked up to see Midna smiling down at him. Then he buried his head in the ground.

Link picked himself up and retrieved the sword, putting it in its sheath. Midna took her foot off of Jack's fingers. He stood up, mouth still agape in pain, and shook his fingers. Midna nodded sarcastically and turned back to follow Link and the rest of the crowd back down the steps.

"Since ye won't give me the sword," Jack Sparrow said, "I'll just have to bargain with ye for it."

Link and the rest of the crowd turned around to see Jack with one arm around Midna's neck, and the other holding a flintlock pistol to her head. Midna didn't look at all afraid, in fact she looked irritated.

"Ye see, I've got a new proposition for ye." Jack said with his famous grin. "Ye give me the sword; I spare the bonny lass's life. Savvy?"

"Or you could let go of me and _I'll_ spare _your_ life." Midna said.

He tightened his grip. "I be the negotiator in the present scenario, luv." Jack said. "And my hostage is not goin to be negotiatin' with her captor, the negotiator, as long as I be negotiator and are negotiatin'. Savvy?"

Needless to say, everyone else was utterly confused.

Jack cocked the pistol. "I'm growin' impatient." He said impatiently. Midna looked to Link, who looked to Siegfried, who looked to Zelda, who looked to Shad, who looked to Gibbs, who looked to Jack. Then Zelda stepped toward the pirate and his captive.

"How about this-"

"Luv, I'm doin' the negotiatin'!"

"Or you could agree to my terms and find yourself much richer than you presently are."

This intrigued the pirate. He raised an eyebrow. "And how's this?"

"You don't know I'm a princess, do you?"

"I do know."

"First, release Midna."

He released her. Midna turned around and slapped Jack, nearly turning his head completely around. He faced her. "I deserved that." She then punched him. "Not so sure if I deserved that." He put his pistol back in his belt.

"Anyway," Zelda said, "I need you and your men to aid my countrymen in defending our country."

Jack crossed his arm and said, "You want me and my men to act as mercenaries and go off and fight in some little war for ye, right?" Jack asked.

"That's right." Zelda confirmed.

"How much money are we talkin' 'bout?" Jack asked.

Zelda smiled. "I'm a princess, Captain Sparrow."

Jack thought for a moment. He looked to Gibbs, who nodded in approval. "Aye, then, we'll do it."

_Plz Review! Thanx!_ =D


End file.
